Un-Fixable
by soapcrazy
Summary: a story based upon braxs arrest, what happens in court and how life has changed for everyone one when he returns
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: so as I am sad about brax going to jail and the whole thing I thought why not right a fan fiction. This will be based upon braxs arrest and what happens when he's gone and when he comes back. I hope you enjoy please review and tell me and views or what or anything you may like to happen and I will try to include it.

Ricky's pov

Brax had just told all his family about killing Johnny Barrett and they were all a bit shocked.

H: I can understand brax keeping it from you but why me. He said looking at Casey and me.

R: maybe he was trying to protect you

C: maybe not everything's about you

H: I remember the night Johnny Barrett came looking for the money you were just a kid and he backhanded you

C: he did

H: maybe that scumbag had a problem with his temper. That's why him and our old man got on so well

C: its unbelievable how every screwed up thing leads back to dad.

H: all these years I wondered why brax gave Adam the time of day, turns out your brother was useful for something

That's when there was a knock at the door. I got up ready to answer it but heath put his arm out and told me to stay back and as heath opened the door the police were stood there

P: Darryl home

H: he's up the coast mate I haven't seen him in days

P: you know that's not true

Brax came walking out and everyone turned to look at him he had that look of sadness and guilt on his face.

B: its ok heath I called them

H: are you serious

R: hey what's going on? I said nearly crying. Knew what was happening I just couldn't believe it

Brax walked closer towards the police

B: lets do this

P: Darryl Braxton your under arrest for the man slurter of Johnny Barrett

C: brax

He was cuffed and escorted out. He looked back at me as he was taken out. I was know crying. I followed him out and stood and watched as they put him in the car and then drove off.

I couldn't stand I was about to fall to the floor when heath caught me and just held me up and let me cry into his shoulder. When I finally got myself together I walked into the house to see Casey sat on the sofa crying.

R: Casey I'm sorry

C: it's not your fault none of us knew he was going to do that

R: I never even dreamed he would do that, I thought telling you would be enough

C: I better go tell Kyle

Casey's pov

I walked into Angelo's and Kyle looked up and I didn't have to say a thing my face said it all and Kyle knew.

K: what happened

C: they just came he rang them and they then arrested him and took him away

K: why would he do that?

C: I don't know it happened such a long time ago why know Kyle, I need him I don't think I can do all my rehab without him

K: you can well all help you, how's heath and Ricky

C: heaths mad, and I don't think its really sunk in, last I saw Ricky was crying I think she will go and see him.

K: I guess I better sort this place out ready for tonight

C: don't just come home well sort everything out tomorrow.

K: let me get my stuff

I couldn't believe brax why would he do that it just doesn't make sense to me, I know he feels guilty but he didn't need to get himself arrested. Our whole family needed him and he had just left us. I just hope that this wouldn't go anywhere.

Ricky's pov

I had to go see brax; I needed to know why he did that he said everything was going to be fine. Right know I felt like killing him. I drove to the police station and walked in and saw the man who had just arrested him stood behind the desk.

R: hi I'm here to see Darryl

P: you cant see him right know if you wait a few minutes until he's done with interrogation I will take you to him

R: ok thank you

It seemed like I had been sat there for hours before the police came out an interrogation room and the other copper came and took me to where brax was.

I walked in and brax was handcuffed and sat in a chair as the door opened he turned around and looked at me

B: Ricky I'm sorry

R: your sorry. You promised me everything would be all right and you lied to me brax I trusted you. I cant do this by myself I need you brax and so does the rest of your family.

B: I know I did I just felt so guilty after seeing deb that I had to tell the truth everyone needed to know Ricky, I ruined there family, you don't need me your all capable of living without me.

R: I know you felt guilty brax but why not just tell deb you didn't need to go to the police, and we need you more than you know brax

B: I'm sorry

R: I know you are but what are we going to do

B: your just going to carry on Ricky. Please look after my brothers and Angelo's

R: I will but were going to get you out of here

B: no I need to do this Ricky

R: no you don't brax please

Brax walked over me and lifted his arms over my head even though he had handcuffs on. He pulled me into a hug and told me everything would be ok

P: I'm sorry but your times up. We have to transfer you

R: what were are you taking him

P: just to another prison for a few nights. He will be released a few days before his trial

R: ok

B: can I just have another minute Watson?

P: ok but be quick

Watson left

B: I love you and I promise everything is going to fine

R: I love you to look after you're self

B: I will

Brax lifted his arms up above my head to get us untangled

B: bye Ricky

R: this isn't bye, ill see you in a few days

Watson grabbed his handcuffs and dragged him out.

I guess this was it for a few days. I got in my car and drove home.

As I walked in a saw all the Braxton's sat on the sofa all of them on another planet.

H: have you been to see brax

R: yes

C: what did he say?

R: that he's sorry and that we don't need him as much as we think and that we need to look after each other

K: what's going to happen to brax

R: he's being moved to another prison for a few days before he's released for a few days before he appears in court.

H: he is such an ideot I can't believe he did this to us

R: I know but we've got to look after everything and each other for brax sake

K: ill look after Angelo's

R: ok ill help, Casey what do you think about all this

C: I don't know but I didn't think he would leave me at the time that I needed him most

H: Casey your going to be ok. Ill helps you and so will Tamara, Kyle, Bianca and Ricky.

R: where's Bianca

H: she's on her way back from the city she was meant to be staying but as soon as she heard about brax she said she was coming back.

C: I'm going to talk to Tamara

H: do you think that's such a good idea?

C: she's going to find out anyway

H: ok go then just be careful

C: I will

H: I'm going next-door ill give you some time to yourself

R: ok thank you

K: ill leave you to it, I'm going to sort Angelo's ready for tomorrow

R: you don't have to leave Kyle

K: I know I just want to be alone and I need to sort it out anyway

R: ok bye

I went to mine and braxs room and looked at the calendar and I realised that I was late. I knew I had to find out but I couldn't just go to the shop, so I rang Bianca I knew she would be able to help.

B: hey Ricky I'm sorry

R: its fine but I need you to do me a favour

B: ok what

R: will you get me a pregnancy test on your way back please?

B: oh Ricky

R: I know please don't tell anyone

B: I wont how late are you

R: I don't know I dint have one last month

B: Ricky you do pick your times don't you

R: I know there couldn't be a worse time; I just hope its stress

B: I will pick one up I will ne back in about 20 minutes

Waiting for Bianca was one of the longest 20 minutes in my life

There was a knock on the door and Bianca was at the other side

R: come in

B: here you go

Bianca was about to leave

R: please don't leave

B: ok go pee on the stick and bring it out here

R: ok

I went and peed on the stick and then set the timer on my phone and walked back out to Bianca and put it on the table and my timer went off not long after

B: are you ready for this

R: yes but your going to have to look

Bianca picked up the pregnancy test and turned it over

Authors Notes: please review I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: I am so sorry for not updating in a few days. I will try and update more regularly over the next few days. Please read and review and as I said I am sorry for not updating I have had lots of exams and stuff I've had a very busy week so I'm sorry.

Ricky

Bianca turned over the pregnancy test and her faced turned a paler white she didn't even have to say anything as soon as she looked at me I knew I was pregnant.

B: I am so sorry Ricky

R: its fine but I need to tell brax

B: ok he should be out on parol in a few days

R:I know but hes going to prison I don't want this to be a burden on him

B: it wont be a burden he loves you so much and he loves children

R: I know but hes going to prison he could be there for 18 years Bianca

B: I know but he wont be hes a good man ricky with a little bit of guilt

R: I know but he feels so guilty and wants to pay the price

B: I honestly don't know what to say I never thought he would leave his family

R: I know, you should go see heath I think hes heart broken

B: ok but text me if you need me

Bianca left and I just went and curled up in bed and cried I couldn't sleep because I was so worried about how to tell brax. Hopefully he would be coming home tomorrow. Morning soon came and I dragged myself out of bed hoping to se brax today. It was about 11 in the morning when I got a text from heath saying he was going to pick brax up. I texted back saying ok and that id be at home waiting

Heaths pov

I had just picked brax up and we were just sat there as I started the engine and neither of us spoke

B: heath please don't

H: no brax what you have done is the most stupidest thing you have ever done in youre whole life youre leaving youre family behind what for some stupid mistake, he would of got killed or died anyway he was just like dad and youre throwing youre life away because of it. I just don get you sometimes.

B: im not throwing my life away I killed some one and his wife and kids just think he left and that isn't fair and you can all cope without me.

H: what about ricky

B: I don't know

H: well you better because shes heart broken and she is the best thing to happen to you and youre just throwing her away like shes not important

B: you know how much I love her

H: maybe you should show her that instead of just leaving her

B: im not leaving her I will just be in prison

H: ok and I still cant believe how stupid you are

B: heath im going to hear enough of ricky

H: ok but shes upset by the way and angry

B: ok thanks for the warning

Ricky's pov

I was sat on the sofa waiting for brax to return that's when the door opened and brax walked in. I stood up and walked towards him I felt like hitting him. We were inches apart when I took a step back and slapped him and then pulled him in. we started making out and we walked backwards towards the bedroom. The need to be together strong than it had ever been before. We both knew that this was going to be the last time so there were friewroks and a lot od need for each other. We were lay in bed

R: I missed you

B: I missed you to,im sorry

R: I know you are, ill miss you like crazy but if this is what you want I cant stop you but you have to know that ill miss you and that I love you

B: I love you aswell more than you will ever know

R: come on im hungry

B: where do you want to go

R: café

B: ok

Our shower took a little longer than expected and then we were finally ready to go. We walked along the beach hand in hand towards the diner

B: im going to miss this

R: miss what

B: everything the beach the surf you

R: I know you will but everything will still be here when you get back

B: I know it just wont be the same

R: why wont it

B: because you will have moved on and the beach will have changed

R: I wont move on brax ill be right here waiting for you no matter how long you get

B: I don't want you to do that, you need to move on and have children you need to live youre life

R: I will have children with you

B: you wont because ill be gone

R: I know but im pregnant

B: ricky don't mess with me

R: im not im pregnant and its all youre fault

B: it takes to do you not remember the talk

R: yes very clearly but youre leaving us for a scum bag like johny

B: im sorry, it will be alright you know

R: will it

B: yes it will because I love you so much

And he pulled me in and kissed

B: Do you still want to go to the diner

R: not really can we just go to Angelos

B: if you want

R: you can check up on everything before youre court case aswell

B: ok but id rather spend my time with you

R: I know but you have other things to do and I can wait

B: come on then lets go

He grabbed my hand and we walked to angelos we got a few strange looks from people wondering why he was out but other than that it was good.

B: Hey can we have a pizza and ive come to check up on everything

K: everythings fine, you don't need to be here brax go home

B: thanks but I just needed to check that was all

K: ok ill get you that pizza but just go be with ricky because I don't know when you will next see her.

We got our pizza and went home and just sat on the sofa me sat next to brax as we whatched tv when heath came walking in

H: ricky can I have a moment with brax please

R: yes of course ill go talk to Bianca

B: whats up

H: mums coming tomorrow

B: please keep her in line

H: I will what did youre lawyer say

B: that ill most likely get 15 years maybe more

H: have you told ricky that

B: no and im not going to she doesn't need to know not yet anyway

H: ok if you think that's the right decision

B: it is but I need you to look after ricky whilst im gone please

H: ok but why

B: shes pregnant

H: oh im sorry brax

B: I know I feel like and ideot im leaving her at the one time she needs me and im going to be just like our dad

H: youll never be like our dad youre a good man brax and I will look after her I promise

B: thank you anything else you want to talk about

H: no ill send ricky back through

R: hey what was all that about

B: oh nothing important, we have better things to be doing than talking about that

He said kissing me he pushed me against the sofa and started kissing me just like we use to. That lasted for a few minutes before we stood up and walked our way to the bedroom kissing and you can guess how our last night together ended.

We woke up early the next morning and everyone decided to go for a surf including Bianca as it was going to be braxs last

H: make the most of it mate, it could be the last

R: its not going to be the same without you

B: I know but come on lets make the most of it

We all had a surf and then went back to our places to get ready for court

R: are you ready for today

B: yep its all going to be fine

R: will you zip me up please

B: of course

That's when theres was a knock at the door. I went an answeared it and at the other end the last person I expected to see cheryle

R: hey chaz what you doing her nobody told me you were coming

C: im coming to the court with you and brax should of told you

R: he didn't

C: hows he doing

R: I thinks hes nervous

I left cheryle in the living room whilst I went and got brax. He was sat on the end of the bed in a complete daze.

R: do you care to share what youre thinking

B: im just thinking about you and today

R: why me and are you nervous about today

B: ill tell you later about us but yes I am nervous about today anything could happen

R: its going to be ok

B: its not my mums coming

R: I know shes waiting in the living room, shell behave heath will make sure of it.

We arrived at court and the judge went on about something I didn't really listen until it came to the sentencing

J: can the defendant please rise. Darryle Braxton on the charges of man slarter and with holding information form the police for 13 years on behalf of the court I sentence you to 15 years in prisonment and after 10 years parol will be considered.

I saw brax look at me he mouthed im sorry.

I had to hold my self together just until he had gone. We were know stood outside waiting for him. As he came out I kind of ran towards him

I love you brax

With every bit of energy and power brax had he turned around and said I love you too

He then got shoved in the van and was taken away

And I broke down in tears on the floor crying I couldn't believe that this was it I wasn't going to see brax for fifteen years.

Authors Notes : thank you for reading I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update I will update again tomorrow thank you for reading please review it means a lot thank you xx


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: I'm sorry for not updating this in a while I will try and update a bit more as it is the holidays but I have a lot of stuff going on at the minute with homework and a load of other stuff so I apologise if I don't update in a few days. The scenes between brax and Ricky yesterday were amazing. Thank you for the reviews and hope you enjoy and please review and tell me anything you would like to happen.

Ricky's pov

It had know been a week since brax had been put in jail and I still hated everyday, and wanted him back everyday I just couldn't tell anyone that. We had reopened Angelo's a few days after brax was put in prison, it was going well and we had earnt quite a bit of money but for the weeks we had been closed we had taken a big hit and it would take about a moth for us to recover. Brax was known trying for an appeal which would hopefully be approved meaning he could come home sooner. Heath was doing his hsc because he felt like he needed to do something with his life especially know he was married to Bianca and she was pushing him to do it, I also think he wanted to prove something to brax. Casey was known back with Tamara properly and she had moved in with Casey Kyle and me. I could see that Kyle wasn't coping very well with brax being in jail and Casey and Tamara rubbing there romance in his face think it was all to much. Brax wasn't aloud visitors yet and to be honest it was killing me, as I didn't know how he was or anything. Just to be reassured about how he was would ease my mind because right know it's in so many places and thinking about so many things. I went for my first ultra sound yesterday and found out I was 10 weeks pregnant which was a bit of a shock as I hadn't noticed before, it was a scary thought having a baby by myself but I had to as I wasn't getting rid of his baby even if brax isn't here to help me look after it. I was on shift an Angelo's tonight, and we had just closed up.

K: we should be earning good profits and be able to start putting money away fro brax's appeal soon

R: I thought we had already started doing that

K: no Angelo's took such a big hit being closed for that few weeks that it is going to take us another few weeks to recover.

R: why

K: because of the stock and staff

Z: I guess you're closed

R: it's a bit alter for diner

Z: I came for a nightcap didn't want to go back to the hotel yet

K: are you not staying at Leahs?

Z: no Oscar needs some space

K: why what's going on

Z: he's been doing it rough since his sister went back to the lodge so

R: how's she going out there?

Z: I don't know

R: it must be tough on the family, not being able to be together

Z: sometimes you've got to do what's best for everyone

R: even when it sucks for you

Z; yeh even then, catch you guys later

R: see ya

Kyle looked at me sympathetically and I knew what he was thinking, but I didn't say anything and we just walked home

I swung the door open

R: either steal the food or shut the door yeh

Heath took the milk out the fridge and I took it out his hand

R: thank you

H: its not like you guys have any food to steal anyway

K: maybe you should do some shopping

B: come on baby I need to talk to you

H: your saved by the hot principal

R: maybe we should do some shopping

The next morning

K: I think we should call the prison and see id brax is aloud visitors

R: I don't think it will help they said they would ring when he was aloud visitors, I think it would do you and Casey some good if you were at least on speaking terms

K: maybe he's obviously not interested in making that happen

R: weren't you the one that accused him of betraying his brother, by being happy

K: you want me to apologise

R: yeh, I do, there's no time like the present, Casey

C: what

R: Kyle's got something he would like to say to you, haven't you Kyle

K: I guess so

R: good

My phone started to ring so I went and answered it and let the two boys sort it out

K: she's got bossy since brax left

C: she's always been bossy

K: imp sorry about what I said

C: don't worry about it

H: so you guys are talking again how did that happen heath said as he walked towards us?

K: Ricky's become a bit bossy

H: oh

I started to walk back towards the boys

R: brax can have visitors, so get your gym shift sorted and some one to cover t Angelo's as you can see him this afternoon

H: sweet

Heaths pov:

We were waiting in the kitchen for Ricky when I decided to speak what I was thinking.

H: how do you think Ricky's copping?

K: not well

H: why has she said something to you?

K: no does she need to, how would you feel if you couldn't be with Bianca for 10 years?

C: why are you so interested anyway

H: she's a mate and she's been there for all of us

K: yeh she has

H: so I need you to trust me no arguing

R: oh good your all here, the hospital rang and I need to go for a check up or something, so ill meet you at the prison

H: we wont be there

R: what are you talking about?

H: do you really think it us brax has been waiting to see

R: no your family and I know how hard this has been for you

H: yeh and we've had you to help us know its time for pay back

K: the good kind

R: r u sure

C: yeh say good day from us

R: you don't know how much this means.

I went to the hospital and they said everything was fine and sent me on my way. I drove to the prison I was pretty nerves to see him

R: Erica sharp I said to the guy at the gate he nodded his head

I went and stood in the middle with my hands and arms rested on the of my stomach you could see a bump forming.

I saw brax in his green t- shirt and pants and I saw him smile when he saw me. He walked towards me and I walked towards him and he engulfed me in a hug

S: Braxton you know the rules minimal physical contact

B: sorry about that

We sat down on two of the benches opposite each other

B: you look good Ricky

R: so do you

B: so were are the boys at

R: it's just me today

B: is everything all right

R: yeh it's all-good I mean they miss you but they're all right

B: how's our baby doing?

R: its good im ten weeks and went fro a check up today and they said everything was fine. What about you

B: it's the same everyday there's a bell to tell you to eat work sleep. I miss you though

R: I miss you to

He just looked at me for a minute with thos loving eyes

B: urgh go on then tell me everything that's been happening at home then.

R: well the big news is heath is doing fitness instructor course

B: for real

R: it shows you what the love of a good woman can do

B: im so sorry for doing this to you

R: don't please

Was all I could say if he said anymore I think he might of killed me I wasn't coping with this I just wanted to break down in tears and cry this was difficult for me because the love of my life was going to be in here for the next 10 years if he doesn't get his appeal

R: your lawyers still working on your appeal he still reckons you should have been tried as a juvenile cause you were just a kid went it happened

B: I was a hell of a lot older when I admitted to it

R; you cant give up

B: im not but I cant count on some technicality to get me out of this place Ricky and neither can you

R: yeh I know that but we've got to have something to hold on to, we have a baby on the way brax

B: I suppose

The alarm buzzed and the security guard shouted time

I was know starting to crumble and was only just holding myself together

B: that's it I've got to go

I just nodded my head at him and he stood up and hugged me tightly

S: Braxton

He then leaned in and kissed me passionately

The security guard grabbed his arm and pulled him

I was know starting to cry

B: take care of yourself and our baby

R: I will

B: I love you

R: I love you to my voice had know cracked and I was crying. I kept looking back at brax with tears in my eyes and I walked out holding my stomach and crying. I drove home not that I was in any state to and found Bianca sat on the couch with the boys.

To be honest I couldn't really face the boys right know so I texted Bianca and told her to meet me at the beach walk. I was sat on the edge, still crying

B: hey

She sat next to me and I crumbled on her

B: hey hey Ricky what happened

R: I can't do this

B: Ricky what happened

R: he's fine don't worry but he doesn't think he's going to get the appeal, he doesn't think he's coming out of the prison soon

B: Ricky you know he may not he committed a crime and this was his choice

R: I know but he didn't even warn me

B: he didn't warn anyone Ricky, does he know how pregnant you are

R: yes but I think im going to get rid of it

B: what, Ricky you can't be serious

R: I can't raise it by myself

B: Ricky, its brax's baby you love him so much and he's always wanted a child

R: I know but he isn't going to know this child because he's in prison

B: it doesn't matter Ricky,

R: ill think about it

B: shall we go talk to the boys about what brax said?

R: I suppose I just don't want to let them down because they didn't go to see him because they knew how much I wanted to see him, he asked how they were and told me to congratulate heath and thank you for making him study.

B: come on then let's go tell them

We told the boys and they were all happy to know there brother was okay. We all sat and talked for a while and agreed that I wouldn't go next time as I didn't really want to and the brothers deserved some time with him.

It was know a week later and things had been fine and I was just going about life as I normally would I had become quite close to this guy called Nate who was the doctor he came in Angelo's all the time and we just sat and talked, he was really nice, I had invited him round and we were sat at the table drinking coffee just talking about josh as he was in hospital after an accident and I said I would look after him to brax. That's when the boys came walking in with sad looks on their faces after they had just been to see brax.

H: can we talk to you alone Ricky

R: yeh of course ill see you at the hospital later Nate

H: ricks im sorry

R: about what

H: he doesn't want to see you again

R: what why

H: because I think you broke him, he was nearly crying on us Ricky, he said he couldn't do it anymore that you are better of without him and that you should move on and find someone to love you and your baby.

R: r u serious, why didn't he tell me himself he's meant to love me

H: he does love you that are why he's doing this; you need to find happiness in another place without brax.

R: fine, if that's what he wants, but tell him he is wrong and that I will never love someone like I do him but if that's what he wants that's what he will get. But he's never meeting this baby

H: Ricky

R: no heath im serious if he's calling quits on this im not letting him see this baby and we are over for good,

H: Ricky you cant does that

R: why he called it not me.

H: because he wants you to be happy

R: I was happy with him but he had to ruin that didn't he

I said as I walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors notes: thank you for the reviews I really appreciate it any ideas or thoughts you may have as to what you want to happen please tell me.

Rickys pov:

It had been six months since brax called everything off. I was know going out with Nate and we were happy. I had miscarried the baby at about 12 weeks, the stress and everything else was to much and I had lost the baby, I hadn't told brax as he didn't want to see me but his brothers told him. When I miscarried that's when me and nate became close as I had to spend a few days in hospital as there was a few complicaions and after that we decide to go out and had been ever since. I don't think the braxtons really liked the idea but they knew I needed to move on. I hadn't spoke to brax at all I had barely even spoke to the braxtons the only person I really spoke to was Bianca and that was becoming less frequent I had moved out of the braxtons not long after heath told me about brax not wanting to be with me. I was happy with nate and I did love him just not like I loved brax and I think he knew that, but he also knew that I loved him. Nate had been offered a job in London and had originally declined but we decided it would be a good idea to start fresh. I needed to get away from the bay as all it had was memorys of me and brax.

R: hey baby im going too tell Bianca that im leaving

N: ok well she deserves to know, but are you sure about this

R: im positive we need a fresh start theres to many memories here,

N: but there good memories

R: not all of them, I need somewhere new, I need a new start and you love youre job and in London you can be everything you dreamed off being.

N: do you know how much I love you

R: yes I do because I love you to.

N: ill see you later

R: are you going to work today

N: yes so I wont be home when you get back

R: ok

I got dressed and walked the beach to the braxtons house the place with so many memories I had missed it I hadn't really been near it since I moved out. I knocked on heath and biancas door.

B: hey ricky come in

R: thanks, I have something to tell you

B: ok go on then

R: im moving to London

B: what, ricky you cant leave what about youre friends and family what about brax

R: I don't have family here and my friends I can still talk to and brax has no place in my life anymore he ended that months ago

B: but he still loves you ricky and you love him, be honest ricky you don't love nate anywhere near as much as you love brax you don't look at him like you do brax

R: no I don't love him as much as brax but he was the love of my life. But I do love nate and I want to do this there is to many memories here.

B: you mean of brax

R: yes, this whole place reminds me of brax and makes me miss him and each day I hate him more and more but at the same time I love him, I just want to be happy Bianca and moving to London with nate will do that.

B: does he honestly make you happy and laugh and does he love you

R: yes he does make ma happy, he makes me smile and he tought me to love again, I honestly love him and he loves me.

B: ok, but what do I tell brax

R: you don't he made his choice a long time ago, and he has to live with that

B: you cant just leave and not tell him

R: I can Bianca, he made this mess and im just trying to fit everything back together. You can tell him that I left if you want

B: ok when are you leaving

R: tonight at 9

B: how long have you had this planned

R: a few weeks

B: why didn't you tell me sooner

R: because I thought you might try and stop me

B: of course I would ricky you belong here with us deep down you know youre a Braxton and you know you belong with brax

R: maybe so but that's never going to happen

B: you don't know that hes been trying really hard to get an appeal all he wants to do is come home and be with you

R: yes but hes been trying for ages and he doesn't want me he made that clear

B: he does want you he just couldnt stand to see you like that, you broke him ricky, you made him realise what he had lost the day he saw you.

R: and he thinks it was easy for me

B: no that's why he did it to spare both of youre feelings ricky, you have to know how much he loves you

R: I do its just no enough this time

B: it has every other time and didn't you say to me that as long as you love each other it doesn't matter

R: yes but that doesn't work in this situation.

B: you know it does but if you want to go to London and that's what will make you happy then you should go. But look after yourself and text me and ring me all the time because im going to miss you this place isn't going to be the same without you.

R: thank you

B: you should come to angelos tonight and have diner with as all

R: I don't know if I can I still have a lot of stuff to sort out

B: come on please a goodbye diner.

R: ok fine can nate come

B: I guess

R: thank you

B: 6:30 good

R: yes that's fine. Im going to go but I will see you later.

I went home and packed all of my stuff and told nate to meet me at angelos as we were having diner with the braxtons.

Nates pov:

I arrived at angelos hoping ricky would already be there and she wasn't.

N: hey I said to kyle

K: is ricky really moving with you

N: yes

K: you just had to didn't you ,you had to pry on her when she was in her most vunerable state, she doesn't love you like she does brax and if she was given the choice she would choose brax

N: I know she would and that's ok im glad to have her whilst I can, and she does love me maybe not as much as brax but she does love me.

K: so why are you with her knowing that

N: because I love her and any time I get with her is enough shes an amazing woman and any person is lucky to have her

K: I know she is I saw her everyday when she was at her lowest she still looked after us all and put our needs before hers.

N: she does that

K: does ricky really want to move to London she loves it here

That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder

R: yes I do want to go to London I want a fresh start somewhere with no memories somewhere I can be loved and can love

K: but you can do that here

R: I cant tho kyle, I cant love here I hate it here theres so many bad memories

K: but London is so far away

H: whos moving to London

K: ricky

H: what but you've always lived here

R: not anymore this Is my last night that's why Bianca organised this diner

H: she didn't tell me, I take it you've had enough of this place and the people

R: not the people and the place just the memories and heartache.

B: come on then lets go eat

Diner went pretty well and I said my goodbyes and everyone said there peace and what they thought I listened but I already had made my mind up about what I was doing and nobody was changing my mind no matter how much they tried. I loved nate and wanted a life with him.

H: good luck ricky

R: thank you

H: Nate look after her and don't hurt her otherwise you will have us to deal with

N: I wont

We went back to the house and got our stuff I locked the door and had one last look across summer bay before I got in the car ready to start my new life

N: are you ready

R: yes come on lets go

N: ok then

We kissed before he put the car in drive and we drove to the airport.

We went through all the checks and were know sat on board the plane.

N: I love you

R: I love you to im glad were doing this

N: me to, but you have to tell me if you become un happy or want to come because I don't want to make you unhappy and if you want to we can come back whenever you want

R: I know but I am happy and I will be happy were ever we move, and I don't want to go back to summer bay that was mine and braxs place I want us to have a place full of memories and things we do together not me just remembering everything about brax this is about us.

N: ok you can meet my parents as well.

R: that would be nice

R: I cant believe weve been going out nearly six months and im already flying across the globe with you

N: I know its crazy isn't it

R: I like crazy. I just want to be happy I want a place that does that for me and makes me love life again

N: I know you do baby and we will be happy we can build a life and a family here and maybe get married one day

R: maybe but not yet

N: ok whenever youre ready.

R: I will be one day just not yet, im still getting over the miscarriage

N: I know you are and I know how much that hurt you

R: it did that's why I need to do this

N: were going to be happy here I promise

R: I know we are

With that the flight took off and we would soon be arriving in England. Where I could start a new life with the man I know loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors notes: thank you for reading and reviewing. Looking forward to Mondays episode with andy coming back and things im looking forward to how the whole nate thing is actually going to turn out in the show.

Ricky's pov

We had got off the plain in London and we were know on our way to our new house and a new life. We arrived at the house and it was perfect everything you could imagine was inside and it was perfectly equipped with things you would need. There was 3 bedrooms 2 bathrooms a kitchen living room and dining room, it was a perfect house. Know that I had started a new life I was thinking about starting a career in photography as I had always loved taking pictures it had always been a hobby but maybe know it can be a job as well.

N: do you like it baby

R: its perfect, it has everything

N: I know, we will be alright you know

R: I know, im just scared know im here

N: don't be I will be right by youre side

R: thank you I love you

N: I love you too, but I think we should un pack because I have work tomorrow

R: ok, come on then

We un packed all of our bags and were completely settled in we had everything we wanted. It was strange not having a beach right outside our door as all my life there had been and I could just get up and go surfing in a morning.

R: what do you want for tea

N: Bangers and mash

R: and what is that

N: sausage and mash

R: why didn't you just say that

N: because that's what we call it over here

R: you have some strange ways

N: I know we do, but you will get use to it.

R: are you sure

N: well unless you plan on moving back yes

R: no I don't plan on it.

N: good because I don't know what I would do without you.

R: how would you feel if I went and got a job as a photographer

N: that would be amazing baby I know how much you like taking photos

R: I do but I don't know if it's the right thing to do

N: it is because you love it and here dreams come true so why don't you make youre dreams come true.

R: because being a photographer isn't all I want

N: I know but for know its what you want isn't it

R: yes, but I want a family and things

N: I know so do I but if you start a career and then have kids in a few years, you will have everything you want

R: I suppose, this is why I love you

He just smiled at me and kissed me

1 month later

I had broke up with nate about a week ago and was know staying in a flat across the road. To be honest breaking up with him was the best thing to do as it wasn't working and we were more friends than anything else. We still saw each other and hung out but just as friends and I like it that way I like being independent and living in my own house and not having a boyfriend or anyone else to care about. I did miss surfing and I did miss the braxtons but I was getiing use to life without them. I had a got a job at a studio taking pictures and I loved it there everyone was so friendly and kind, but they all had familys and I wanted that but how could I have that when the man I love is across the country in prison.

I had been talking to Bianca recently and she was telling me about all he happenings in summerbay. Not much had changed since I had left and it was still as manic as it use to be but there was one new thing and that was a new edition to the Braxton family as the bramais heath had slept with had given birth to a baby girl and given it to heath and Bianca as she didn't want it.

It was about 7 in the evening and I had just sat down on the sofa after eating my tea. When there was a knock at the door.

As I opened the door the last person I expected to see was stood there. The man I loved was stood in his board shorts and chackered shirt. Just gazing at me with those perfect eyes.

R: brax, when did you get out

B: a few days ago

R: how

B: youre brother paid johny to go away

R: what, how did you find that out

B: youre brother confessed after he heard about what happened he felt bad and owned upto what really happened.

R: why are you here

B: because I miss you and what I did was wrong. I know I shouldn't of left you at the one time you need me and I shouldn't of stoppes you from seeing me and I shouldn't of left you to pick up the pieces of everyone I love. Ricky I know youre with nate and you moved all the way across the country for him but please come home I miss you and I love you and I cant live without you ricky I need you.

R: brax it took me moving across the country for you to realise that you loved me

B: no I knew that I loved you I was just stupid I should of never ended it ricky, all I could think about was you and how much I missed you and how much I regreted it. Ricky please come back

R: I cant brax I like my life here, and I cant forgive you for what you did

B: you like youre life in summerbay, and please ricky I will do anything to get you back. You cant live here with nate you belong in summerbay with me, I know that you love nate and he looked after you when I couldn't but I love you ricky and I know that im the love of youre life and the one you want to spend the rest of youre life with.

R: I don't love nate brax I love you I broke up with him weeks ago I knew that I didn't want to spend my life with him and he deserved someone who love him and would want to spend the rest of there life with him.

B: so why wont you come back with me

R: because I have a job and friends here ive built a life for myself here.

B:you have all that in summerbay ricky, we all miss you and you haven't even met the new edition yet

R: why is she cute and we

B: yes we my whole family misses you ricky, and she is gorgeous, you have to come back ricky please I promise I will never hurt you or leave you ever again.

R: you said that last time brax and look where we are

B; yes and I was an ideot for ever breaking that promise.

R: yes you were because I loved you so much brax and you broke my heart, I don't think I can go through that again brax how do I know youre not just going to leave me.

B: loved

R: love I still love you but how do I know youre not going to just leave me

B: marry me

R: what, don't be stupid brax

B: im not marry me ricky

R: no brax

B: why not you love me and you want to spend the rest of youre life with me

R: I cant marry you I live across the country and were not even back together

B: yes you can and we can change that, ill move over here ricky I will do anything just marry me

R: brax, I cant ask you to up root youre life

B: youre not if you wont move back I will move here

R: you don't need to do that

B: does that mean youre moving back

R: yes but this has to be forever this time you cant break my heart like that again brax

B: I wont I promise, so does this also mean you will marry me

R: yes, because youre not breaking my heart and leaving me again I said walking closer to him and kissing him.

B: I missed you

R: I missed you to but youre crazy

B: what makes you say that

R: you've flown half way across the world just to get me back

B: yes and I would do it all over again. I would go anywhere for you.

R: I know, I love you

B: I love you to, im sorry I did this to you

R: don't please

I just looked at him to say no this hurts to much

R: lets start fresh and forget everything else

B: ok deal,I have a surprise for you down the road

R: ok what have you done

B: nothing bad you will love it

R: ok let me just go sort my make up out. I said because I knew my crying would have ruined it.

I walked down the stairs a few minutes later to find brax stood waiting for me

R: come on then lets go

I followed brax to were ever we were going. Sat right in front of me on the benches near the river thames was the Braxton clan just laughing and talking.

R: what are you all doing here

C: we came to get you back

H: so are you coming back and dumping that douche

R: heath you cant say that

H: he took you away from the bay of course I can, so are you coming back

R: yes. I said and Bianca jumped and ran and gave me a hug.

B: and what else because I can see that ring on youre finger

I thought at this point it would be fun to wind them up and brax new what I was doing.

R:oh no that's not of brax, nate gave it me

BI: what.

R: im messing with you of course brax gave it me do you really think I would marry anyone else. At this point Bianca started to scream.

BI: congratulations, looks like im not going to be the only Braxton wife

H: apparently not and then heath whispered in biancas ear youre still the hottest tho and she just laughed.

C: so we have apparantlyy got what we came for what are we going to do know

BR: I have no idea I thought it would be harder than that

R: are you saying that I made it to easy.

B: no

R: good, becaue I can soon change that I said smirking. And he walked upto me and started kissing me

B: you always were a sucker for me

R: shut up Braxton

C: ok two love birds what do you want to do know.

R: I can think of a few things actually

Brax looked at me to say I know what youre thinking but sex jokes infront of my brother.

R: for one we can go and get the best pizza and show you all the cool places people want to see when they come to London.

C: ok lets do that

R: lets do that tomorrow because you all look knackered

H: ok

R: ok come on then lets go back to my place

BI: no offence or anything but I don't really want to do that, I know what you and brax are like and I would like some sleep as I have been on a long flight

R: oh come on Bianca were not that bad

B: yes we are ricky

R: you shut up, how about you come back to mine and I promise we wont keep you awake all night

BI: ok fine, but you have to keep it down.

With that everyone walked off laughing at the conversation we had just had and headed towards my house.

R: ok everyone go were you want just stay out my bedroom

They laughed

BI: it's a nice place you have here ricky

R: it is but, it wont be for much longer because im moving back in with you lot

H: well that's going to be fun

Bianca hit heath

H: do you not remember the last time she ate all the food and then expected me to go shopping

R: yeh because you at all of our food so we didn't have any so it was a good idea to send you.

H: whatever youre doing the shopping when you move back in

R: think again, youre doing it, you eat it all

He just glared at me and walked off to were casey was sat

BI: im glad youre coming back I missed our chats and stuff ad know we get to plan youre wedding.

R: no

BI: why not

R: because im not all girly I don't like that type of thing

BI: so youre not getting married

Brax decides to walk in at this point

B: not happening ricky youre putting on a dress and saying I do

R: but I don't like weddings and I don't want one

B: so you don't want to marry me. He said with a smirk

R: yes but im not into all this girls stuff

B: that's why you have Bianca

R: ok fine but no bucks night in melbbourne

B: deal

R: ok good because I remember what happened there last time

BI: so we can start planning youre wedding

R: if you must

B: hey don't complain youre lucky to be marrying me I wouldnt just ask anyone

R: I know.

We were all sat on the sofa or floor talking to each other about everything and what had been happening and what had changed. Kyle had a new girlfriend called phoebe who had apparently moved into the Braxton house hold along with Tamara and heath and biancas baby girl lily. They showed me hundreds of picture of her and the new girl phoebe.

R: how do you all fit in the house

B: Bianca and heath are in the flat, we will be in my room and then we made some minor changes and the two boys have got the other rooms.

R: sounds a bit cramped

B: its good tho because theres more girls which means I don't have to do the cooking and washing and stuff anymore

R: true you always did hate that

BI: and even I don't have to help

R: so does that mean I get out of it too

B: nope

R: why

B: because neither of the women an cook and neither can my brothers

R: oh so just want me back fro my cooking skills

B: and a few other things

R: hhmm, come on lets go to bed its been a long day

Everyone went inn different directions and me and brax headed in the direction of the bedroom. He closed the door and shoved me up against it a wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me the few inches to the bed were he placed me down gently. We tried to keep the noise down as much as possible. But it was kinda hard to do made love several times before we both fell asleep in each others arms and that's were we would wake up every morning.

Authors notes: thank you for reading I would like to know if you think I should carry this on any further or to just leave it were it is.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Notes: so I think I am going to carry on with this story. Thank you for youre reviews and support. And I am sorry for not updating in a few days I have been extremely busy, so I apologise and will try and update more.

Rickys pov

Brax had been in London a week and we would soon be on our way back to the bay. I woke upto to find the bed next to me empty with no brax. I put my shorts on and walked down the stairs to see brax making coffee staring into space.

R: hey I said walking closer to him with my coffee cup

B: hey

R: would you like to share

B: im just thinking about everything and being here

R: oh we wont be here much longer though were going home today

B: we don't have to you know

R: I know but I want to here isn't my home and plus youre not here and neither is youre family

B: ok but if this isn't what you want I don't want you to move back and be unhappy

R: brax im not unhappy I want to come back with you I want us to build a life in summer bay not here.

B: ok

R: know can I have some of that coffee I said laughing

B: what do I get in return

R: I can think of a few things I said kissing him, he lifted me onto the counter top and started kissing me again.

B: I love you

R: I love you to, but we cant do this in the kitchen

B: why

R: because youre brothers will be awake and im sure you don't want them to see us like this

B: I suppose, he said kissing me more

R: brax stop I said ppushing him away and jumping down, I kissed him and started walking out

B: where are you going

R: upstairs to get dressed and pack the last few things

24 hours later

we were know back In summer bay and it was nice to be back and I was glad to see sand and ocean I had honestly missed this place and I would never leave again. We were know walking the few steps from the drive to the Braxton household.

R: I missed this place I said smiling

B: you will never miss It again as you are never leaving he said kissing me.

R: brax can we go for a surf

B: yes of course go get youre sexy but in youre surf stuff and ill get the boards from the back

R:ok

We went for a surf and to be honest it was amazing and I had missed it so much the way it felt and the enjoyment I got from it. When we had finished our surf we went home and got changed that's when we got a text off Bianca saying be ready In nice clothes that does not include board shorts and ricky yours is hung on the door. Angelos 7

R: whats that about

B: I have no idea but we better follow instructions you not what biancas like

R: ok

B: what do you want to do in the mean time

R: I can think of a few things I said kissing him. He pushed my back against the sofa. That's when the door opened

C: if you don't mind, I don't really want to see that that's why you have a bedroom .

I was know laughing and brax just smiled

B: what are you doing here anyway

C: incase you forgot I live here, but right know I think I want to move out

B: no I just thought you had better things to do than hang around here.

C: well I do im going to get dressed, but when I come out please don't be in the position I just found you in.

Ricky then got up and walked to the bedroom laughing

B: where are you going

R: to get dressed in case you forgot we have to be at angelos at 7 and its 6 and I don't want to be late for princess Bianca

B: ok ill be in in a minute

It was quart to 7 and we were both ready

B: you look nice baby

R: thank you, you look nice as well when your not in your shorts

B: why thank you, but you definatly look the better of us

I smiled and kissed him

B: where did you get the dress from

R: it was just hung on the back of the door Bianca must of put it there

B: oh and the heels

R: with the dress, I guess you like it

B: yes and if I could I would just take it off you right know

R: well you cant and we have to go I don't want Bianca to start shouting at me

B: ok

We walked the few minutes walk to angelos and it looked exactly the same as it had when I left . we walked in and everyone was chatting and having a nice time and laughing and at the back there was a banner that said congratulations.

R: Bianca what is this

B: this is an engagement party, do you like it

R: yes but I said I didn't want to make a big fuss I don't even want to get married

Brax then came walking towards me

B: say that again and ill send you packing back to England, he said smiling

R: will you know

B: yes, he said kissing me

R: thank you Bianca, and thank you for the dress

BI: its ok I didn't think you owned one

R: I don't its strange

B: well I like it

That's when the last person I expected to see came walking in my mom and dad

I kind of elbowed brax to get him to look in the direction I was

R: brax

B: its ok just go talk to them

Brax squeezed my hand before I walked closer to them.

M: ricky

R: hey mom I said hugging her

M: why didn't you tell us

R: because I thought you would hate me after everything that went down with adam we never talked about it and you didn't call or anything so I thought you were mad.

D: we were mad but it wasn't youre fault your brother always got himself into trouble he just dragged you down with him

R: im sorry

M: its ok, but we should of called im sorry, it was just a lot to handle your brother was finally being good and then he did this it didn't make sense and he loved brax like a brother

R: I think he was just mad, im sorry for everything

M: its ok, so does that mean were ok

R: yes, come on come meet my friends and soon to be family

I walked my parents over to were all the braxtons were gathered and introduced them to some people they already new most of them apart from Bianca darcy phoebe and Tamara and baby Harley who I hadn't even seen yet

Brax looked at me and mouthed I told you and I walked closer to him and he put his arm around me and smiled.

We enjoyed the rest of the evening talking mingling and just having fun and not caring about anything else. It was just tommorows job to tell cheryle which didn't seem like fun. My parents were going to come to the wend and said they would come visit soon which I didn't know if it was true or not but we would just have to wait and see, the rest of the night was just about me and brax and nobody else.


End file.
